


Anxiety

by botanicalTJ



Series: Comfort in Chaos [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Crying, Established Relationship, M/M, Men Crying, Merthur - Freeform, No one is surprised, Panic Attacks, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), merlin has anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botanicalTJ/pseuds/botanicalTJ
Summary: A sudden gust of anxiety throws Merlin off his rhythm.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Comfort in Chaos [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081529
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> content warnings// description of a panic attack

"Just breathe, c'mon now."

Seconds ago, Merlin was gasping for air, freshly-polished armor at his feet where he'd hastily set it down to avoid the clatter. And he was still gasping for air but now he was sitting on the prince's bed, leaned back against Arthur's chest with arms holding him tight. His own hands still made grabs for his throat, to ward away whatever unknown ailment had struck him and stopped his ability to breathe or feel or speak, but Arthur grabbed his wrists every time and brought them back down. Was it his magic? Had it finally decided to take him down? What would Arthur do if he couldn't—

" _Mer_ lin." Arthur reached down to squeeze his hands, then wrapped him up in another embrace, crossing Merlin's arms over his own chest. "I _order_ you to breathe."

Merlin gasped in a breath of air. It wasn't that he was following an order, he _wasn't_ , but the sheer absurdity of Arthur giving him a serious royal order to use his own lungs was enough to make him wheeze out a laugh. And then tears were falling and he was breathing deeply but normally again, and Arthur let go of his hands so he could wipe his face instead of getting his neckerchief wet. 

"You're a prat," he chuckled wetly, turning himself around so he could say it to his face. Arthur looked offended that he'd even say such a thing, but before he could get a word out, Merlin leaned in to kiss him. Arthur's hands held his face instead, cradling it even when they broke for the air that he was under official requirement to breathe. 

"Don't frighten me like that," Arthur said lowly, locking their eyes together in his _I'm the prince and I mean business_ look. "Thought you might keel over in the corridor."

"You'll have to try harder than that to get rid of me," Merlin exhaled, a worn grin on his face. He pulled his face away just to lean his head onto Arthur's broad shoulder, his chest still heaving with the labor of all the breaths he was making up for. "Don't really try, though."

Strong arms wrapped around him and a kiss was placed at the crown of his head. "I won't," Arthur sighed into his hair, his own body slumping back against the pillows. "I just love you, stupid." 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3


End file.
